Tom
Type of Character Sub-Boss (for anyone other than a undead character or for anyone other that deals with undead stuff)... Final Boss (For undead characters and for those that deal with undead stuff) Status Alive Appearance He is a clear pikmin though with almost no facial features that one can see. His eyes usually open from within the outline of his head. He is extremely difficult to spot if one doesn't know anything about him. He seems to have a clear, see-through flower (like the rest of his body). His eyes do have a yellow glow to them when he's on edge. Powers He is a necromancer but not a very good one. It takes a lot of effort on his part just to get one complete skeletal follower to form from a corpse and most of the time he can only get the bottom half correct. Sometimes, he's ultra lucky about these things and can make a powerful skeleton form from the bones within a corpse. He doesn't seem to do very much and well he cannot do very much in a battle. He ain't completely helpless though in a battle. If he has to then he'll fight by himself. Undead characters, necromancers, and others that deal with undead stuff are at an extreme disadvantage against him. His blood cannot be used by anyone as it will only form into a blood shade that will protect Tom against any attacker. Unholy energy and darkness energies will only heal him. He has a lot of potential though he doesn't seem to be able to tap into his potential very much. Weaknesses Holy energy (seems to be very prone to being weak against this, though if it is used by anyone that isn't attuned to holy energy (being the natural thing that it switches back to and nothing else) then it will only do very minimal damage regardless of it being his weakness), Light (it definitely does hurt him), poison (though this will only bring out his other half) and acid (the same as poison). Physical attacks are something that he will directly avoid being hit by and he cannot take much physical abuse (the other half of him will step in if he gets damaged enough). Resistances He's very much resistant to the elements other than darkness (which he is immune to) and light (which he's weak against). He can take quite a bit of damage from elemental attacks (energy attacks). Immunities Unholy, Blood, and Darkness Personality He seems to not respond to any threats coming his way or even react to the emotions of someone when that someone speaks. He is very much annoying to those that want him to do something. He is very lazy and is very incompetent with his abilities. He doesn't seem to know that he can get on other people's nerves. He is not very confident with his abilities but against the undead, he's quite confident that he can beat them back to being corpses once again. He likes to sleep a lot. History He was a pikmin that was born in Valtharyk (the area) and was the one who revived Valtharyk (the character). He doesn't know that he revived him though. He is pretty mysterious to anyone that meets him. His history is a dark one if anyone finds out about it. Themes Main: Quiet Tension - Makai Kingdom Battle: I am a boss - Makai Kingdom Trivia I had this character concept come into my mind right after Valtharyk. I just hate the general concept that all necromancers and undead creatures are evil. There's also the concept that when the good guy wants to do something that the necromancer can do then they get away with it because they're the freaking good guy. Tropes that Apply to the Character info here, any person can edit this section for any person's created character Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Necromancers